Le problème de Sherlock
by aime78
Summary: Sherlock a un problème de taille, que ressent-il vraiment pour John ? Amitié ? Amour ? Warning : slash, explicite.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici une nouvelle fiction avec mon couple préféré, je vous le donne en mille : John/Sherlock ( c'est vrai, pour ça serait toujours sherlock avant John ^^) **

**Au niveau de la fréquence de post je peut rien promettre vu que je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines et je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais internet, voilà je ferai mon maximum pour poster :) **

**En tout cas bon lecture a toutes et a tous !**

**disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni la serie, ni les acteurs.**

"Je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai qu'un, toi John "

À ce moment précis je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer à propos de mes sentiment. Mais ce serait trop pour John qui je le sais bien est hétéro comme un étalon.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Cela fait quelques semaines que je me suis rendu compte de mes "sentiments", même si c'est encore un bien grand mot pour moi. Je ne sait pas vraiment à quoi cela correspond, de l'amour ? Je n'aurais pas jusque là. Toujours est-il que quand John n'est pas la, je me sens étrangement... Comment vous dire... Triste ? Désorienté ! Voilà le mot qui convient à la situation.

Ce qui est stupide c'est que je n'ai besoin de personne "concrètement" pour m'assister dans MES enquêtes, d'ailleurs avant John, le crâne me siait parfaitement, ça me faisait une présence, une personne à qui parler. Mais avec John, c'est différent, je me fie à son avis, je le prends en considération, plus que n'importe qui.

_Why ?_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

Je me suis posé cette question il y de cela deux semaines, après un énième sourire enthousiaste de John, au cours l'une des enquêtes. J'ai vu dans ses yeux toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour moi, un peu plus et je rougissait.

Et j'ai rougit ! Nom d'un chien, j'ai rougit devant John Watson ! Je ne rougit jamais, jamais.

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Je me suis alors détourner vivement du regard de John. J'avais trop honte de cette réaction, trop "humaine" pour moi.

Mais revenons au présent, John me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu et fait inattendu, se retourne et me tourne le dos subitement. Mais je viens de lui avouer mon amitié, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

L'enquête suivi son cours, et je la bouclait, bien qu'elle soit finalement, bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord.

Je me retrouvais ensuite à réfléchir à la question sur mon fauteuil, il fallait que je mette un nom sur ces émotions qui envahissait quand John ramenait une fille à la maison ou qu'il sortait avec Sarah, bien que cela deviennent de plus en plus rare, je vous l'accorde. Je tournait et retournait le probleme dans ma tête sans réussir à trouver la solution tant attendu, quand tout à coup :

- Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Ça faut 5 minutes que je t'appelle ! C'est bien de mettre les serviettes sales dans la panière mais tu serait prié d'en remettre des propres !

Mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner une micro-seconde, mais c'était déjà trop. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit subitement mon visage avant de bifurquer dangereusement plus bas, bien plus bas, en dessous de la ceinture comme dit vulgairement le commun des mortels.

Il était nu ou presque n'ayant pour seule,pour seul protection à ma vue son boxer, qui par ailleurs était charmant avec un singe qui déclarait " i have a big banana". Ça me fit sourire, bien que cela ne ressemble pas au John que je connaissais. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas explorer toutes les personnalités de John. Je tente de cacher mon trouble quand john approche vers moi, pour récupérer les serviette sur la table. Il s'en vas sans rien avoir remarquer.

Ouf.

J'ai enfin mis un nom sur mon sentiment : du désir.

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

* * *

**A review ? Maybe ^^**

_La chanson est des Snow Patrol : Chasing cars._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, **

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas elle ne vient pas du tout :)  
**

**Voici donc la suite en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.  
**

**Bonne lecture et bonne reviews ( je l'espère en tout cas ^^)  
**

* * *

Pov John :

_Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?_

A chaque fois que je regarde Sherlock, ou presque à chaque fois, il détourne le regard précipitamment.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal à la fin ?_

Il m'as déjà vu torse nu alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il détourne le regard, avec un air gêné ?

Bon, je passe outre, seulement pour éviter que je m'énerve plus sur lui. Non mais c'est vrai à la fin, nous sommes deux dans cet appartement, pourquoi serait-ce toujours à moi de faire les tâches ménagère, ou à Mme Hudson de se taper tout pour éviter à Môsieur le Génie de lever le moindre petit doigt. Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves à près tout, si grand et si beau soit-il...

Hum, je m'égare là. Mais revenons au présent, je traverse donc le salon sans qu'il n'ait relevé les yeux sur moi. Je commence à me poser des questions.

_Est-ce que j'ai grossi ?__  
_  
J'ai l'impression que rien que le fait de me regarder le dégoûte tellement qu'il détourne le regard presque qu'immédiatement ces derniers temps.

Cela doit faire 1 ou 2 semaines qu'il me regarde bizarrement, ou d'ailleurs qu'il ne me regarde plus du tout. Ça me blesse parce que j'aimerais tellement qu'il me regarde, il m'as dit que j'étais son ami, mais j'aimerais tellement plus de lui...

_He's everything you want__  
__He's everything you need_

Parfois, pendant nos enquêtes, je me surprends à le regarder comme je ne devrais pas, mais comme je le veux, quelqu'un qui partagerais ma vie à plein temps et non pas qui me sifflerait quand il a besoin de moi ( je force le trait mais je vous jure que certaines fois, je jurerais qu'il me siffle). Malgré cette attirance plus qu'amicale que j'ai pour lui, je reste à ses côtés. Pourquoi me direz-vous, vu que ce n'est pas partagé, et encore moins ces derniers temps ? Parce que la vie avec Sherlock, voyez-vous est palpitante, pleine de surprises, d'aventures et par-dessus tout, je ne pourrais plus me séparer de lui, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je me sens à ma place à ses côtés, je suis moi-même.  
_  
__But you'll just tight__  
__And watch it unwind__  
__It's only what you're asking for__  
__And you'll be just fine_

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'oblige à arrêter de penser à lui et à nous, nous qui d'ailleurs n'existera jamais. Je m'habille rapidement avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour me raser, j'ouvre la porte, j'entre et... Boum !

Je percute le lavabo de plein fouet et la seule chose dont je me rappelle ensuite c'est le visage inquiet de Sherlock au-dessus de ma tête.

_**POV Sherlock : **_

Boom !

_John !_

Mon cœur à manquer un battement en réalisant que ce bruit venait de la salle de bain. J'ai accouru pour y découvrir John sur le sol, une petite trainée de sang sur le sol. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Satanés _sentiments_. Je voudrais tellement ne jamais les avoir découverts. Oui je l'admets, j'ai des sentiments pour John, _mais lesquels ?_

Je me reprends juste à temps pour voir John essayer de se relever, en vain car je le retiens fermement sur le sol en posant mes mains sur son torse. C'est alors que j'ai senti ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts, sa chaleur émaner de son torse si désirable et ses battement de cœurs s'accélérer, j'ai compris : Je l'aime.

Une force me disait de faire ce dont j'avais envie à ce moment présent : l'embrasser et une autre me disait de fuir à toutes jambes. Je n'ai écouté ni l'une ni l'autre, l'embrasser n'était pas une option possible, John est HÉTÉRO et la seconde, non plus, je n'allais pas le laisser là alors qu'il venait de se cogner fortement la tête.

- Relève toi doucement John, c'est ça, fais-moi voir ta tête que je vois si il faut recoudre.

J'étais étonné de la décontraction de ma voix car mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Malgré cela, j'étais encore capable de voir s'il avait besoin de point de suture.

Quand j'ai touché sa peau, j'étais surpris de sentir à quel point elle était douce et soyeuse. J'ai dû me retenir de la toucher encore et encore. Mon Dieu, j'étais en train de durcir, en dessous de la ceinture. Je ne dois pas, John est blessé et moi je ne pense qu'à lui, gémissant sous mes mains. STOP ! Il faut que j'arrête sa tout de suite.

-Sherlock.

Ça sonnait comme une plainte mais cela n'en n'était pas une. J'étais de plus en plus _perturbé_, et le son grave de sa voix n'arrangeait pas les choses entre mon esprit et ma protubérance. Je finis rapidement de l'examiner avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait là qu'une vilaine bosse.

- Ce n'est qu'une vilaine bosse, un petit peu de repos et tout ira bien.

Je me relève alors prestement et me tourne, main sur la poignet afin de cacher mon "envie". C'était sans compter sur John qui me rattrape au vol, _comment s'est-il relever si vite ?! _

- Qu'est qu'i la fin ?! Sherlock !? Regarde-moi ! J'en ai marre de te voir fuir mon regard depuis 2 semaines. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Dis le moi, qu'en en finisse ?

Que répondre à ça ? J'étais complètement bouche bée. John ne s'énerve (presque) jamais, et en plus, il pensait que la cause de mon _problème_, c'était lui ? En un sens, c'était la vérité mais je ne voyais rien de mal à cela.

En vérité, plus le temps passait, plus j'apprenais à les apprécier, ces Sentiments. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que tout ceci est de sa faute. J'adopte alors la stratégie dite du " tout va bien? Tu me semble un peu tendu John"

- Tout va bien ? Tu me semble un peu tendu John. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Cette stratégie me forçait à me retourner afin de lui faire face, la porte dans mon dos, grâce au ciel, mon _double s_'était mis au repos, entre temps.

C'est alors que j'ai lu dans le regard de John que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je pouvais presque voir les flammes danser dans ses yeux, de colère.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est moi qui aie un problème maintenant ? Tu ne me regarde plus, tu m'ignore et par moment, je jurerais que ma présence te gêne, tu ...

- Ta présence ne m'as jamais gêné, ne me gêne pas et ne me gêneras jamais, John.

J'ai pas pût m'empêcher de le couper tant je trouvais que ces mots était insupportable, je ne peux le laisser penser qu'il me gêne ou qu'il m'indiffère.

Au contraire. Il fait ressortir en moi des émotions que je pensais éteintes, depuis ce fameux jour, le jour de mes 24 ans.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

Desolée pour la longue attente, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction :)

* * *

_Flash back_

Happy birthday to me...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je fête mon anniversaire seul.

Ma chambre universitaire est plongée dans le noir. Il est 19h30, je viens de finir ma dernière heure. Que faire? Je me décide à sortir un peu de cette chambre qui finis par me rendre fou. Je tourne en rond comme un loin en cage.

Je descends les escaliers, dévaler serait, il est vrai, plus juste. Je tombe, littéralement, sur Robert et sa bande . À peine eus-je le temps de me relever que déjà les insultes pleuvent.

_Tu pourrait pas faire attention le taré?!_

_FREAK_

Robert est comme qui dirait, un connard fini. Il est irrécupérable, et il a sa cour personnel, fortement attiré par son compte en banque ( fils de, oblige)

Comme à mon habitude, je visualise une ligne au sol, droit devant, et je coupe le son. Malgré cela, je perçois des brides d'insultes, sur moi, passe encore, je m'y suis habitué, mais quand je les entends parler de Max, mon sang n'as fait qu'un tour.

_Et pis l'autre, comment y s'appelle déjà ? Max ? Quel demeuré celui là ! Il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait quand je l'ai coincé dans les toilettes. Vraiment ça m'étonne qu'il l'ai accep..._

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir son monologue, je l'avais déjà attraper et plaquer contre le mur. Ses potes, ahuris, ne bougeait plus.

- Écoute moi bien Robert, tu m'écoute là ? Il a hoché la tête, Si tu t'avise de ne serait-ce, le regarder à nouveau, je ferait savoir à toute l'université que tu couche avec le prof de sport. De quoi, ruiner une brillante carrière en devenir n'est ce pas ?

Robert me regarde alors droit dans les yeux surpris et humilié mais je vois au fond de ses yeux, que j'ai gagner.

Alors, je me détourne de lui et continue mon chemin. Je n'ai pas vu la fureur qui brille dans ses yeux, erreur fatale.

Mais avant de continuer mon récit, vous devez vous demander qui est Max ?

Eh bien, Max est la seul personne qui me "tolère" ici bas. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en cours de Bio et il m'as adressé la parole. Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde me considérait comme un paria mais il s'en ficher comme de sa première chaussette. Par la suite, il nous était arriver de se retrouver brièvement en dehors des cours pour discuter ensemble de nos vies respectives.

J'arrivais finalement devant un pub miteux, tout comme mon moral à l'instant où j'ai pousser la porte. Il allait devenir encore plus morose dans les heures qui allait suivre. Je m'installais tranquillement au bar pour siroter une bière, la première depuis 3 ans, c'est pour vous dire mon état actuel.

Deux heures on finalement passées, sans que je ne m'en rende compte réellement, j'était trop occuper à observer les clients du bar, mon seul vrai divertissement en ce bas monde. J'avais compter 3 rendez vous qui avait pour but l'adultère, deux rendez vous galant ( dont un : fuyez ma chère, il est marié), un banquier célibataire mais avec un petit chien très affectueux à en voir son bas de pantalon, et pour finir, un groupe de jeunes, sans rien de particulier à noter.

J'avais passée au crible la salle et je décidais donc je rentrer a l'université. La nuit était tombée et je faisait pas particulièrement attention, les 3 bières commençaient à faire leur effet. Alors que j'empruntais un chemin hors des sentiers battu, ils me sont tombés dessus.

Dans le noir, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite : Robert.

La suite est trop horrible pour la poser sur papier, elle se résume toutefois en un seul mot : violé.

_Happy birthday to me..._

_Retour au présent_

Mon absence avait du être prolongée car John le regardait fixement, sa main passant devant mes yeux.

- Sherlock ?! Est ce que ça va ? Sherlock, tu me fait peur !

Je repris mes esprits rapidement, tentant de me donner une constance, sommes toutes superficielle car je sentais les larmes poindre aux bords de les yeux.

- Oui, oui John. Tout va bien ne t'en fait pas."

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep ?_

_Is this all a dream ?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Tout ces émotions qui remontais, c'en était trop, même pour moi. Il fallait que je sorte de cette salle de bain, au risque sinon, de de devoir fournir des explications à John.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais encore la main que la poignet. Je l'enclenchais donc et sorti de la salle de bain. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de notre appartement afin d'aller "prendre l'air" comme le dirais John.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de mon colocataire qui m'avais poursuivit jusqu'ici

- Sherlock ! Quand va tu grandir ? Tu ne peut pas éternellement éviter une conversation ou pire, me fuir !

Je ne voulais plus fuir, le fuir lui, encore moins car :

Quand tu me souris, mon monde s'éveille.

Quand tu ris, mon soleil de lève.

Quand tu est triste, ma vie s'enfuit

Quand tu pleure, je pleure aussi

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Je ne pouvais tout lui avouer également. Je pourrait supporter qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, je pourrais également supporter le fait qu'il me rejète mais je ne pourrait certainement plus le regarder dans les yeux, ces merveilleux yeux qui éprouverait de la pitié si je lui avouait qu'on m'as violé mais également que depuis cette sinistre nuit, je suis porteur d'un virus.

Le VIH.

* * *

Les reviews sont acceptées et même conseillées.

A bon entendeur,

Salut !


End file.
